Iori Otonari
Appearance Iori has bright blue, tousled shoulder-length hair that they wear down or pulled back into a small ponytail. Their eyes are (often) green, their favorite color; they never leave the house without a pair of colored contacts in their eyes. So far, no one in the school knows of their actual color. They wear their school blazer open and a graphic hoodie underneath. They will often wear the hood up when they don't want to be bothered by others passing by. Their favored footwear is dance sneakers. In casual wear, their clothing gets a lot brighter and louder, donning black and neon punk-like Harajuku style fashion. They put extra care in accessorizing and makeup, particularly fond of hair decs and chokers. They always wear a lanyard around their neck. Attached to the lanyard is a name tag that is decked out in stickers. They keep the tag hidden under their hoodie and pull it out when introducing themself. Personality Coming soon :3c Background They entered Yumenosaki as a normal course student, too insecure and discouraged to go for anything music related. It took them all year to get up the motivation, so they switched to the producer course to get involved in music in their second year. Background Spoilers: There are secrets! >.> Relationships Coming soon :3c Trivia *Iori's surname comprises of two characters, oto (音) meaning "sound," and nari (成) meaning "to become." *Iori's first name consists of i (生) meaning "living" and ''ori ''(織) meaning "fabric, weave." *They have a 22-year-old brother named Takuya. When they were in middle school, he started taking them to his dance studio to learn contemporary dance. They discovered they had a considerable talent for it. *Their brother calls them "kid" as a familial endearment. Trivia Spoilers: * Their birth name was Kaori (香 - scent/aroma, 織 - fabric/weave). They replaced the first character with 生 meaning “living” to make the name gender-neutral as well as referencing their survival and continued effort to live to their fullest extent. Their parents still use this name against their wishes. * They've wanted to be a performer since they were little. After the accident, they gave up on being a vocal performer. However, they began sneaking off to solo karaoke shortly after they started producing because the desire sparked within them again and they wanted to release that tension. * They resist their weakness to cute things for two reasons: The first, and quickly deduced reason, is because it causes them to make embarrassing noises and they want people to believe they're completely mute. * The second reason is that until their second year, the only people they interacted with were their brother's older friends from the dance studio. Said group would baby them and (benevolently) tease them for their childish interests. Being treated like a child reinforces their desperate need to prove themself productive and useful. Takuya's nickname for them, unfortunately, adds to it, though they give him a pass for trying to pick something gender-neutral. * Their tendency to overwork themself is driven by their well-concealed survivor's guilt. Being the only survivor of the bus accident that gave them brain damage, they feel the need to prove that they deserve the one life that was spared. This also is an obstacle in pursuing their dream to be an idol because they believe they would be wasting their time and effort on something that won't succeed. Being a producer is their compromise. Appellation Gallery Chibiori.png Babbyiori.png|Iori as a smol. Natural hair and eye color. download20190506030341.png Category:Character Category:Producer Category:Students Category:Second Year Category:2C Category:H01-10 Category:Art Club Category:Active